Stupid Risks
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Green Lost. Despite not having his powers, Tommy still tries to fight a monster to help his boyfriend


**Stupid Risks**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Green Lost. Despite not having his powers, Tommy still tries to fight a monster to help his boyfriend

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; violence; sexual innuendos; angst

**Author's Note:** Follows Green With Evil: Aftermath and Green Lost (the latter can be found on Kinded Isa's account. We're taking it in turns to upload the stories to our accounts)

* * *

Jason got out of the jeep, and looked around for his boyfriend. He was meeting Tommy outside the theatre so that they could see a movie, since their last attempt to see one had ended with Jason spanking his boyfriend instead.

As Jason stood outside the movie theatre, he couldn't have said what warned him. He suddenly became aware of something behind him, and turned just in time to fend off an attack from a putty.

Tommy had arrived early to get the movie tickets and felt the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He wasn't a power ranger anymore, but something was off, and Tommy left the theatre only to see putties after his boyfriend. "Jason! Watch out!" After he spoke, putties noticed that he was there and more appeared behind him as well. "Damn, why are you clay-heads after me too? I'm not a power  
ranger anymore." With a shrug, Tommy began to battle the stupid creatures, wanting to get to his boyfriend. "You okay, Jase honey?"

"Just fine. This is a workout for me!" Jason was barely out of breath, but he turned part of his attention to Tommy, worried about his boyfriend. "Get out of here, Tommy!" He couldn't handle worrying about Tommy as well...

Tommy was suddenly distracted when Jason told him to go and grunted at the knock to the back of his head, sending the former green ranger down to the pavement. He grunted and turned to look behind him. Seeing the putties coming at him, he kicked at one to send it flying back before he got back up. "Think they are after me, too, honey. Hyah!"

Jason flipped backwards away from the putties, giving himself time and space to morph. He then continued fighting the putties, doing his best to fight his way to Tommy's side.

Tommy continued to fight the putties, his body glistening with sweat, unable to morph to help him. He was getting one hell of a workout, worried about his boyfriend, but at least Jason had morphed. Getting a kick to his stomach knocked the breath out of him, with the teenager thrown to the ground. "Ophh...Man, these guys are tough." He then let out a yelp when he was thrown up and hit a nearby  
bench, landing back behind it and getting a good bruise on his side. "Ooooohhh I hate those guys."

"Tommy!" Jason raced to his boyfriend's side, attacking the putties. But just as he was about to help Tommy up, one of Rita's monsters appeared, and blasted him in the stomach before he could react.

"No!" He got up, wincing, when the creature went after his boyfriend, getting into a fighting stance again. His dark eyes hardened as he looked at the ugly beast. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" He helped Jason up, still panting. "Baby, are you okay?" He then noticed the thing was coming towards them both. "Oh boy, this can't be good."

Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder and squeezed. "I'm fine. You get out of here, Tommy. You're not strong enough to fight against it without your morphing power." There was a note of warning in his voice.

Tommy heard the tone in his boyfriend's voice and gulped, knowing that he meant business, and nodded. "So much for our date, man." He gave Jason one last hug and ran for cover, not wanting to go too far in case he was needed. He hid behind some crates, panting hard, hoping that Jason would be alright with him calling for the others to help Jason out, helpless to do anything himself. "Zordon...it's Tommy...Jason needs help at the Cineplex. It's one of Rita's monsters and we need help here."

"The other Rangers are on their way," Zordon said.

For his part, Jason was struggling to hold off the monster, but he was already weakened from the putties' attack and the blast. "Come on," he muttered as he fought, searching anxiously for the other Power Rangers.

Tommy watched anxiously, waiting for the other rangers, desperate to help his boyfriend; but he knew he was powerless. He was also hurting from the putty attack, and it also meant his backside if he got involved. Seeing Jason getting knocked down hard, Tommy clenched his hands into fists, panting hard, fighting his need to go save Jason. "Oh no, Jase..." When the other rangers were still nowhere to be seen, Tommy raced into the battle, kicking the beast off his boyfriend. "Back off, man!" He helped Jason up and helped him run for some cover until the other rangers could get there to help, staying out of the battle for now; but the power ranger in him was finding it very difficult.

Jason was slightly dazed from the battle, and it didn't help that the monster recovered fast and immediately started coming after him. And that was when Jason's communicator crackled: "Jason. Tommy. The other Rangers have been attacked by two more monsters. They are unable to come to your aid right now."

Tommy chewed his lower lip and looked at his boyfriend. "We read you, Zordon...Tommy out." He then helped get Jason further back out of danger. "What do we do, Jase? We're surrounded." He turned to see that they were indeed surrounded by putties and the monster coming at them. He kicked back at some putties, trying to protect Jason, only to be grabbed from behind. "Aghh, Jase!"

It took Jason a moment or two to recover, but when he did, he immediately went after the putties taking his boyfriend. "Tommy!" But that left him wide open to another painful blast from the monster.

"No!" Tommy struggled as he was being dragged off, but he managed to get free only to try and save Jason. The monster laughed at him, sending a blast firing at him with Tommy's eyes widening in shock, ducking out of the way. Unfortunately for the teenager, the blast got his leg, making him cry out in pain. "AGHHHH! OWWWW!"

Jason flinched as Tommy got hit in the leg, and grabbed hold of him. "Stay under cover," he said. "Stay out of danger. Please. Alpha, I need my Zord," he said into his communicator.

"It's on its way, Jason," the little robot replied.

Tommy looked at his boyfriend and nodded, finally seeing that he may be in good hands. But as they heard Alpha tell Jason it was on the way, the monster came at them. Tommy got up and kicked the thing, yelping a little bit when it hit his leg and leaping out of the way just as Jason's zord got there to help them out.

Under any circumstances, Jason would have scolded Tommy – or at least given him a look. Unfortunately, being morphed didn't have the same effect. He could stare in Tommy's direction, but his boyfriend wouldn't see the expression on his face. And the monster was already turning to come after Jason, making it impossible for him to get to his zord by blocking him every time he went past.

Having not seen the look nor gotten scolded, Tommy didn't realize that his butt was in serious danger of getting spanked. The teenager was far too busy to notice either way when he watched the zord arrive, only to have the creature blocking his boyfriend from getting to it at every attempt. With a determined look in his eyes, Tommy got up - panting a little from the pain in his leg - and headed towards the creature, trying to distract it. With a flying kick, he definitely got its attention; with the thing now growling and coming after him. "Uh oh..." He then limped off to find safety while avoiding the creature's attacks, fighting back himself to give Jason enough time to get to the zord. Just when he knew Jason was safe, the creature snarled and slammed its limbs down onto Tommy's back, knocking him down, ready to give another blow. Dark eyes widened in fear when the thing came at him,  
but he wasn't going to just give up. He kicked at the monster, enough to knock it down with a loud bang. The teenager scrambled for safety, wincing as he sat there, knowing he would need help to even walk after this battle. His leg was too badly hurt now.

Cursing Tommy's reckless behaviour under his breath, Jason raced for his zord. He didn't look back over his shoulder, because if he saw his boyfriend hurt, he'd stop to help him – and then be prevented from getting to the zord again. He took a flying leap, and landed in the zord's control area; where he quickly took control, and made short work of the monster, almost surprised at how easy it was to defeat now.

Tommy watched his boyfriend leap into his zord and defeat the monster in a relatively easy battle, considering that it seemed it took nothing to defeat it. He then watched as the creature fell and blew up, smiling, glad that Jason had been successful. "Yeah, you got it, baby!"

After defeating the monster, Jason didn't immediately leave the zord. He took several deep breaths, and counted to ten at least twice – but was still tempted to grab Tommy and put him over his knee there and then. However, he knew that Tommy was probably hurt. He leaped lightly out of the zord, and headed over to his boyfriend. "Power down." He stood in front of Tommy, and raked his gaze over the other's body. "Where are you hurt?"

Tommy looked up at his boyfriend and showed him his hurt leg. "My leg got blasted a few times." He then noticed the look in those dark eyes and gulped. "I'm in trouble again, aren't I?"

Jason took his time answering. "Yeah – you're in big trouble. But we should get that leg seen to first." He crouched down next to his boyfriend. "Can you walk?"

"Don't think I can walk, man." Tommy grunted and tried to get up, but found it hard to even stand on it, and almost hoped this got him some sympathy points from Jason. Looking at his boyfriend, he suddenly doubted it and groaned, feeling his butt already aching. "But I'm hurt, baby...can we skip the whole spanking part?"

"You wouldn't have been hurt if you'd stayed out of the fight," Jason answered, slipping his arm around Tommy to help him stand. "You're lucky you're not getting a few swats out here – but I can change that." He was angry, but still concerned about his boyfriend; and his arm around Tommy's shoulders was gentle.

"Uhh, yeah; no thanks, baby...Let's keep this at home and not out here, considering I won't want to be out in public after tonight." He sighed and walked to Jason's jeep with a whimper. "So much for our date again...damn, this really sucks. They can't just let us have one night out?" He sat in the jeep with some help and sighed. "Honey, I am really sorry I got involved; but it was blocking you from the zord, and you needed the help."

"We had this conversation already," Jason reminded him. "You promised me that you'd stay out of the fight. You ignored me, and you put yourself in danger. You got yourself hurt." He got in the other side of the jeep, and once there, continued to lecture. "If you were a Power Ranger still, I would accept and welcome your help. But you're not. You could be hurt; even killed. So no – you're not getting out of the good spanking you have coming."

Tommy just sat there, pouting a little, close to tears. "This isn't fair...I can't just sit there and watch you get hurt every time you go into action. I tried to stay out of it, really...please don't use the belt, baby."

"You know how fast we heal as Power Rangers. It's healing that you don't have anymore," Jason said. "And we're also stronger." He glanced sideways at Tommy as he drove. "I told you I'd use the belt the next time you put yourself in danger."

"Was also hoping it was a bluff, Jase. I love you and can't stop wanting to help and protect you. I just wish I still had my powers, and then this wouldn't be about my risking my life to protect my boyfriend."

"I'm not bluffing about keeping you safe," Jason said seriously. "I love you, Tommy. I don't enjoy punishing you – but you're not thinking about your safety, which means I have to think about it for you." He parked the jeep outside his house and sighed, closing his eyes briefly, before turning to Tommy again. "Do you know how scared I was?"

"Probably as scared as I was when I saw that thing attacking you, Jase." Tommy looked down, feeling bad for ever hurting or scaring Jason when he loved him so much that it hurt. He knew that he was in for one hell of a spanking this time, and his butt quivered from the memories of the last two he'd received for just this offense. Tears welled in his chocolate eyes as he pleaded for Jason not to spank him with the belt, but he knew he also deserved it. "I keep saying this, but I am sorry every time I do it. Jason...I just lose it seeing you being hurt...Ranger or no Ranger...I get scared too, and heck I was terrified when the thing was coming at me. I just seem to do stupid things."

"Well, then these spankings are going to hopefully make you think before you put yourself in danger. I can't lose you, Tommy – not even to yourself." Jason reached out to take Tommy's hand. "I'm angry and upset because I love you. But you definitely deserve this spanking."

The other boy looked into his lover's eyes and sighed, knowing he did indeed deserve this spanking, but had hoped to avoid the belt. "I...I know. I deserve this one, like the others; but doesn't mean I have to like getting my butt walloped. I am just so used to...well you know, charging into the battle. I forget that I am just plain, old and ordinary Tommy Oliver now."

"With or without your Ranger powers, you'll never be plain or ordinary." Jason leaned forward and kissed Tommy, before sitting back slightly and regarding him seriously. "How is your leg feeling now?"

Tommy smiled shyly and returned the kiss, melting into the warm, soft lips of his boyfriend. "It hurts still, honestly, Jase; but don't think I'll be able to walk anyway after you belt me." He looked at his leg mournfully, wondering if it was broken or not. "Don't know if I broke it or not."

Jason shook his head slightly. "Then I think that, rather than punishing you now, we should go to the hospital and let a doctor check it out."

Tommy looked up and pouted. "Jason, you know I hate going to the hospital...they have needles and sharp stuff to stick me with." He hated the hospital almost as much as spankings, but if it delayed his spanking for a while, it would be well worth it.

"We're going to the hospital. I'll postpone your spanking for a while." Jason put the jeep into gear, and drove to the hospital, worry replacing most of the anger he was feeling with his boyfriend.

* * *

The ride to the hospital had been filled with Tommy pouting and Jason telling him it would be alright, besides worrying over him. Once they'd gotten there, Tommy was taken to a waiting room while he and Jason filled out the usual paperwork, both unsure what to tell the doctor when asked how he'd gotten hurt. It was decided that he would have fallen during a trail riding fall, and it suited their needs rather well. Tommy had not enjoyed the visit, getting his hurt leg prodded; and when the x-rays came back with no breaks, no one was sure who was more relieved: Tommy or Jason. They remained in the hospital for a few hours and were released with pain killers for Tommy's leg.

On the way home, the teenager began to ponder if Jason was going to spank him tonight or let him heal a bit longer. Once they pulled into the driveway, Tommy's mind nagged at him to find out when Jason wrapped his arms around him. "Are you still punishing me tonight?"

For a few moments, Jason simply held onto his boyfriend, trying to get his feelings to a more manageable level. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah. I think we need to get past this, don't you?"

Tommy nodded, and chewed his lower lip nervously. "Yeah, guess so; but doubt my butt will thank you for it later, Jase. For what it's worth, I really am sorry... Just can't seem to stay out of the fight when you're involved."

Jason kissed Tommy, before saying warningly, "This is going to hurt. But remember that I love you, and I don't want to see you seriously hurt by Rita's monsters." With those words, he got out of the jeep.

Tommy whimpered, not having wanted to hear that it was really going to hurt, considering he already dreaded this spanking more than he had the others. He got out of the jeep with some help from his boyfriend and headed into the house, with the teenager looking around. "Um, where?"

"In the sitting room," Jason replied, as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the hallway. He walked into the sitting room and stood in front of the couch, pulling his belt through the loops.

Tommy went into the sitting room, but turned pale seeing Jason removing his belt, intent on spanking him with it. He then glanced at the couch timidly, not sure how Jason wanted to do this. Now, Tommy Oliver wasn't a coward by any means, and could face any foe; but not when it came to spankings, and especially not one involving a belt. He felt his heart fall into his stomach every time Jason had to pull him over his lap for a sound spanking. "H...How?"

"Over my lap, for now," Jason replied, sitting on the couch and placing the belt next to him. "I'll need to warm you up first with my hand." He didn't like to hurt his boyfriend, but he was determined to make Tommy think about his own safety.

Tommy limped over to his boyfriend, knowing that he really had no choice. Sure, he could run; but what would be the point? With his leg, he couldn't outrun Jason; and it would only result in a longer and a more painful spanking in the end. He sighed and slowly began to remove his pants, knowing the routine fairly well by now; letting his underwear follow them to the floor, and carefully stepping out of the fallen garments. The teenager glanced nervously at his boyfriend's lap, and then at the belt lying on the couch, waiting to be applied to his bare bottom. He had upset Jason, risking his life and having gotten hurt, so he steeled himself to do this, limping over to him, bending over his boyfriend's lap, and knowing he deserved it every time he was put into this position. God, it hurt; but Jason's forgiveness and love was always well worth a sore butt, as was his life.

Jason waited, watching as Tommy prepared himself, and wondered if he would have been able to go through with the punishment if Tommy had refused, or even run away. Each time Jason had needed to spank his boyfriend, Tommy had admitted to deserving it; even needing it. The amount of trust that Tommy showed him on these occasions was almost humbling; and each time, Jason hoped he lived up to that trust.

Tommy's weight across his lap was almost comforting, although what Jason was about to do would be far from pleasant. As he ran his hand over Tommy's bare bottom, Jason wondered why that was; and thought perhaps it was the physical contact more than anything else. "I love you, Tommy," he said out loud, before asking the now familiar question: "What's this spanking for?"

"Love you too," Tommy replied, and grunted a little when he shifted, with his leg aching; reminding him of why he was being spanked yet again. He sighed and chewed his lower lip. "I...I risked my life getting hurt when I should have run from the battle." He whimpered and grabbed Jason's leg, always feeling so comforted and loved, even when he was being spanked; loving the contact he got from his  
boyfriend.

Jason nodded. "Good." He held tightly to Tommy, raised his hand, and brought it down hard on his bare bottom, quickly following it with a matching swat to the other side of his bottom.

Tommy yelped at the hard first swat and was already squirming a little, considering that his boyfriend wasn't pulling any stops with this spanking. He really dreaded when Jason would pick up that belt and wallop his bare bottom with it. He knew Jason would use his red belt, and had the feeling his poor butt cheeks would be the same bright colour in the end. He groaned and whimpered while Jason continued to spank him, and he continued to yelp. "OWWW! JASON GAHHH!"

Jason continued to pepper Tommy's bottom with hard swats, making sure he tipped his boyfriend over a little so that he could have easy access to Tommy's thighs and sit spots. He was determined to make this spanking memorable.

Tommy was definitely sure he wouldn't forget this spanking, and yelped soon, silently crying over Jason's lap. When he was tipped forward, Tommy wasn't worried about his sit spot but rather his leg, yelping at both the pain from the spanking and his leg. "AGHHH, JASE! BABY, MY LEG!" He yelped as the stitches seemed to have ripped a little, drawing a thin dribble of blood, sliding down Jason's lap. He was soon sobbing even more with his poor bottom already burning as well. He panted and gritted his teeth, not wanting Jason to halt the spanking, and wanted it over with. "Just finish it, Jase."

"Damn." Jason immediately stopped the spanking, shaking his head. "No, Tommy. We need to treat that." He touched his boyfriend's back slightly. "Can you stand?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice, and didn't bother.

Tommy hissed and whimpered, needing Jason's help to get back up off his boyfriend's lap, seeing the blood dribbling down his upper leg. His eyes were blurred with tears from the pain on his butt and leg. "Owww..." He shook his head, not wanting to wait for the spanking to be done. "It hurts, Jase...I...I  
don't want to s...stop."

"We're going to stop." Jason spoke firmly, but he looked guilty. "I should never have started spanking you. I'm sorry, Tommy." He stood up from the couch, and helped Tommy to lie down, making sure the weight was off his bad leg. He then leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "Wait here. I'm going to go get some bandages. Maybe we should go back to the hospital," he added.

Tommy lay on his side, wincing when his boyfriend helped him to lie back down. He hadn't seen his baby looking this worried about him after a spanking before. He reached his arms out and held Jason for a moment, kissing his lips. "Baby, I'm okay...You don't need to feel guilty. I caused this to happen and deserved a spanking. I don't want to go to the hospital...I do want you to finish the spanking, though. Please."

For a few moments, Jason just held tightly to Tommy, closing his eyes. "No, Tommy. I'm responsible for you. I shouldn't have started spanking you, and I'm not going to continue. I am, however, going to get a bandage for you. If you want, you can stay here until your leg's healed. You can use the phone to call your family."

Tommy looked down at his torn leg and sighed. "But then I'm getting two spankings, then, baby? I'd rather get just the one spanking altogether." He nodded at the idea of staying with his boyfriend and found that he loved the idea. "Do I get to see you, um, naked sometime soon, Jase?"

Jason smiled, but still looked quite sad. "Maybe when you're better." He kissed Tommy's cheek, then picked up the phone and handed it to his boyfriend. He then left the room to get a bandage from the box he always kept close by.

Taking the phone, Tommy sighed and dialled his parents to tell them that he was staying over at Jason's for the weekend. His parents knew that he was dating Jason, and were both cool about it, with his mother insisting that they behaved themselves. The teenager tried not to laugh after he hung up on his father insisting that, if they got too close, to use condoms. He chewed his lower lip, looking at his boyfriend returning with the first aid kit. "Well, we are lucky, it's Friday, baby. Oh, and dad said if we got too involved to use condoms. Doubt sex will be on my mind this weekend, but still have a sexy boyfriend...even if I don't get to see him naked yet."

Jason grinned at him. "I think we need to wait until you're healed before we give any thought to needing condoms." He crouched down next to the couch with a now-serious look on his face, and began to carefully bandage his boyfriend's leg, pulling the bandage tight. "You need to rest anyway, Tommy. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you."

Tommy nodded and winced as his boyfriend played one hell of a sexy doctor for his wounded leg, feeling his groin tingling a little at that smile. God, he really wanted to have Jason claim his virginity at this rate; but nodded, determined to wait till he was fully healed and not spanked.

* * *

During the weekend, Tommy remained in Jason's bed or on the couch while his leg mended, loving the way Jason took care of his wound while he tried not to moan. Soon, his leg was healed enough for him to be able to be spanked without it bleeding; and it was time that he asked for what he knew he deserved, looking at his boyfriend in his arms. "Baby, I think we should finish it."

Jason leaned forward, and kissed Tommy softly. "How's your leg feeling now?" he asked, instead of replying to the request that the punishment be finished.

"Mmm, better; but think you have me tingling elsewhere, baby." Tommy moaned and giggled when Jason kissed him, returning the kiss. "You are one heck of a sexy doctor, baby."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. But you're definitely my only patient." Jason held Tommy tightly and sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie here? Or try going out?"

Tommy blinked, looking at his boyfriend, utterly confused. "B...But aren't you going to belt me? My leg is feeling better, and I thought I was due a spanking when I got better."

"I'm not going to spank you," Jason replied. "I made the wrong choice. I should have waited until your leg was better. I should have been more responsible."

"But baby, it was my fault I got hurt, and you said I was going to be belted. I'm not complaining, though, but I don't blame you, Jase. You spanked me cause you love me, and I know that every time I am over your knees." Tommy sighed and licked his lips nervously. "Um with our track record, do you think we should try and get to the movies and actually see a movie this time?" He smirked a little at how it seemed they never truly got to see the movie they wanted to on their dates.

Jason nodded slowly. "That sounds like a good idea." He kissed Tommy. "I'm not sure it's right for me to be punishing you. You'd been hurt, and I should have waited for your leg to have healed."

Tommy returned the kiss and smiled shyly. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I could spank you sometime for it." He then reached down and grabbed Jason's buttocks. "Well, it is a cute ass in those pants anyway. I'll need my crutches, though, if we go out, baby."

Jason smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll get those crutches." He kissed Tommy again, and then pulled out of the embrace.

Tommy noticed that his Jason wasn't exactly being himself and sighed. "Jason, wait. I want you to finish spanking me. We both know I deserve it, and I know you are still hurting from what I did and risked. Baby, I want you to finish what I've earned; and then we can watch a movie or cuddle."

Jason paused, and glanced at his boyfriend. "Tommy..." He sighed. "How can you trust me to punish you safely when I went against my instincts and carried on when I knew it was dangerous?"

"Because I love you, Jason Scott, and trust you with my very life. I trusted you in other spankings and trust you even now. Baby, we didn't know that my leg would bleed; and we both know I deserve it, so please do this for me? For both of us? I'm asking you to spank me. I'm trusting you to spank me."

Jason hesitated, and then stepped over to Tommy and embraced him tightly. "Are you sure about this? There's no going back once it's started." He lightly rubbed Tommy's back.

"We both know this needs to be finished, Jase. It'll hurt a lot, but I love you and hate to hurt you, even emotionally, when I take stupid risks with my life. I trust you to punish me as I deserve and fairly," Tommy responded, and looked at his boyfriend seriously.

Jason nodded, and kissed Tommy. "I love you more than anything." He sat down on the bed, and carefully helped Tommy over his knees, resting his hand on his boyfriend's bottom.

Tommy chewed his lower lip when he found himself in a very familiar position with his boyfriend's hand resting on his naked cheeks. "Love you more than even my own life, Jase." He panted, waiting for Jason to spank him and finish what was started not too long ago; dreading the belt, but if it was used, he deserved it.

Jason rubbed Tommy's back, and then lifted his hand high, and brought it down hard. Even though he felt guilty, he was determined to do this right – but as he landed the hard smacks to Tommy's bottom, he was careful not to risk hurting his boyfriend's leg again.

Tommy was glad that Jason was being very careful with his leg, but grunted when he felt the first spank. He didn't stop groaning more than a few times as his boyfriend really got into spanking him again, feeling the burn pretty quickly. "Uhhhh...owww...ohhhhh G...Gahh!"

Jason spanked both hard and fast, paying particular attention to Tommy's sit spots. Under his punishing hand, he could see Tommy's bottom growing pinker, and knew it had to be getting very sore.

"Ughhhh! Owwwww, Jase!" Tommy was squirming over his boyfriend's lap, but when he felt the hand on his lower back, it prevented him from moving any further. It didn't help his yelps that he was held immobile with his butt cheeks feeling like they were on fire, yelping louder when Jason got his very tender sit spots. "AGHHHHH OHHHH GG...GOD JASON! YEOUCH! I'M SORRRRRRRIIIEEEE, BABY!"

"What are you going to do next time?" Jason asked, still swatting hard, determined to drive this lesson home. He picked up the belt he'd placed on the bed next to him.

"Ughhh, stay out of the fight and not get...owww hurt." He then noticed that Jason stopped spanking him, and was uncertain as to what he was going to do. He turned his head, and his dark eyes widened in shock and terror when he saw the belt in his boyfriend's hand. Tommy knew that his boyfriend promised he'd belt him, but he definitely didn't like the idea, and whimpered. His sore, red butt cheeks tightening in anticipation, he was unable to watch further.

"Good." Jason doubled the belt over, and brought it down hard across the middle of Tommy's bottom, holding his boyfriend tightly with his other hand.

Tommy screamed when the belt struck his flaming bottom, unable to move from the stinging licks, with Jason having known he would panic. He was held down so all he could do was scream in pain, tears falling as he sobbed hard into the bed sheets. "AGHHHHHH! JASON! I'M SORRRRIIIIIIIEEEEE PLEEEEEEEAAAAASE NO M...MMM...MORE!" He was soon unable to even scream or sob loudly, his entire body shaking from his agony and sobs. The teenager was soon reduced to shaking, hiccupping sobs.

Jason landed the belt a good dozen times, before dropping it onto the floor and pulling Tommy up and into a tight embrace, careful of his leg. "Sh. It's all right. I've got you. I love you. I forgive you." He kissed Tommy's forehead, and waited for his boyfriend to calm down.

Tommy sobbed and shook in his boyfriend's warm embrace, his face wet with tears. His bottom burned, and he was in a lot more pain than with the other spankings. He hiccupped and whimpered in Jason's arms. "S...Ss...Sorry...h...hurts J...Jase...sorry...sorry..." He sobbed in his boyfriend's arms until he felt his eyes growing heavy, unable to remain awake. The teenager soon fell asleep in Jason's arms, exhausted from the long weekend and his body's need to heal, murmuring that he was so sorry while he fell asleep, until he was perfectly silent.

Jason held Tommy and rocked him until he fell asleep, and then carefully placed him under the covers, his Ranger strength making it an easy task. Then, wanting to be in close contact with his boyfriend, Jason slipped under the covers with Tommy, and held him close, fully intending to stay with Tommy for as long as possible.


End file.
